Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is third the season of Nick's BB. After 70 Days, The season was won Tucker in a 5-4 vote of Sugar. Ant was America's Favorite Player. Twists * '''Public First Impressions: '''In the first HOH Competition, every houseguest answered 10 questions on there first impressions of their fellow houseguests. These answers we're released publically after the competition revealing what the houseguests think about eachother. * '''First Impressions Immunity: '''The houseguests each voted who they wanted to win in immunity during the First Impressions HOH. The vote tied between Cat, Conterrion, Nico and Sugar. The 4 of them won immunity for the week. * '''Secret POV: '''At the final 9, sugar sat out of the HOH Competition to win a clue to the secret power of veto hidden in the house. He found the Secret Veto and played it at the final 6 to take Conterrion off the block. * '''Triple Eviction: '''With 8 players remaining the houseguests played in an immediate, live eviction where 2 people were sent home after the first person evicted that week. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 15 new houseguests entered the house and immediately played their first HOH which was won by Cat. With power the first week, Cat targeted the outsiders and less outspoken people in the house as he nominated Surv and Jeanne. With the stress of being on the block Jeanne became overwhelmed and quit the game, ending the week. Week 2 After Jeanne quit the game, the houseguests played First Impressions HOH where Cat, Nico and Conterrion won immunity while Sugar became the new HOH. In the first week of the game a majority alliance of 8 formed centered around the showmance of BB and Ant. But the alliance had many cracks as some of it's members didn't like BB's behavior. These cracks immediately emerged as some of the alliance members pushed for BB and Ant to be nominated. However seeing them as shields Sugar went against the majority of the house and didn't nominate Bant instead he continued to go after shyer outcasts, this time Surv and Adam. At the Veto Competition Gabe won and seeing that Sugar wouldn't backdoor BB, he kept the noms the same. Before the eviction, BB led his alliance to save Adam however Conterrion and Dexter had other plans and led a flip of the alliance against BB. At the eviction the flip works and Adam is evicted 8-3, leaving BB, Ant and Tucker out of the loop. Week 3 The house is firmly against BB and Ant after blindsiding them in the eviction the week before. After Steve wins HOH he goes with the house and nominates the showmance ensuring one of them will be evicted. At the POV Gabe wins again and doesn't use it, sealing his nemesis BB's fate. At the eviction BB is voted out 8-2 as he is seen as the more threatening of the pair. Week 4 Round 1 After being in the house for 28 Days, Beast began to miss his dentist family and decided to quit the game, following BB right out the door. Round 2 With BB gone and Beast leaving right after him, It's a new game and after Tucker wins HOH he takes advantage of this fact and starts to build a majority alliance. The alliance led by the trio of Tucker, Conterrion and Sugar also consists of Steve, Ant and Nico. With HOH, Tucker and his alliance set there sites on Gabe as a physical threat after he won the last two vetoes. Knowing he can win competitions the plan is to backdoor him so Tucker nominates Surv and Ant as pawns. After Conterrion wins the veto he uses it on Surv and Gabe is nominated in his place. At the eviction the people outside the alliance band together in a last ditch effort to evict Ant but their efforts are futile as the alliance has the numbers and Gabe is evicted by Tucker after a tie vote. Week 5 Before Gabe's eviction, Sugar spread a lie about an alliance between Gabe, Dexter and Cat. With Gabe gone this put the target next on to the final two members of that alliance, Dexter and Cat. But at the HOH Competition Cat wins keeping the target off his back. Trying to integrate himself into the group Cat nominates who he perceives as outsiders in the house, Beowulf and Nico. At the veto competition the houseguests had to prove how badly they wanted the POV by taking punishments. By the end Beowulf, Nico and Ant had taken every punishment but Beowulf won the tiebreaker and the power of veto. He removed himself from the block and in his place Cat nominated the final "outcast" Surv. At the eviction Tucker and Conterrion's alliance control the votes and save Nico, a member of there alliance, sending Surv home unanimously. Week 6 Round 1 After Surv's eviction, the houseguests competed for HOH. Steve won the competition putting the power alliance back in control. He nominated the alliances target, competition threat Cat next to a pawn, Beowulf. At the veto competition Cat comes up clutch and saves himself. Steve nominates the alliance's secondary target and Cat's closest ally as the renom, Dexter. At the eviction Cat tries to save Dexter but it is to no avail as he is evicted 4-2. Round 2 Knowing the triple eviction was coming Tucker and Conterrion made a new alliance of 4 within there alliance of 6 for protection. This new alliance consisted of Tucker, Conterrion, Ant and Sugar. After Dexter was evicted the houseguests immediately played in a new HOH Competition which was won by the underdog Cat with the whole house against him. He instantly had to make 3 nominations and put up Conterrion and Ant alongside a pawn Beowulf. At the POV, Tucker was randomly chosen and won. He used the veto to remove his closest ally Conterrion from the block forcing Cat to make another nominee. Cat's only options were Steve, Sugar and Nico and the majority of the house pushed for Steve to be nominated so Cat followed making the final nominees: Ant, Steve and Beowulf. The alliance of 4 stuck together at the vote to save one of their members, Ant so Steve and Beowulf we're evicted with Nico the only one left out of the vote. Week 7 Right after the triple eviction the houseguests competed for HOH again, this time Nico won. After they blindsided him in the TE, Nico knows he is at the bottom of his former alliance. So Nico flips over to the lone wolf, Cat and nominates Conterrion and Sugar. Sugar then wins the power of veto, along with his Secret POV He has the power to remove two nominees. At the veto ceremony, he plays the normal veto on himself and then his SPOV on Conterrion, forcing Nico to name two more nominees. Nico nominates the final two people from his former alliance, Ant and Tucker. At the eviction, Conterrion and Sugar keep their trio together saving Tucker and evicting Ant. Week 8 At the HOH Competition Conterrion wins and again he guns for Cat nominating him next to next to the person who flipped on him the week before, Nico. For the fourth time this season, Cat pulls out a must-win competition win as he wins the power of veto. He uses it on himself and Conterrion nominates Tucker as a pawn. At the eviction Cat votes to keep his only ally Nico, while Sugar votes to keep Tucker. With the tie Conterrion chooses which of the nominees is evicted and he makes Nico pay for flipping, evicting him from the house. Week 9 Round 1 After Nico's Eviction, Cat, Tucker and Sugar played for the final 4 HOH. Once again, Cat won the clutch competition, guaranteeing himself a spot in the final 3. He nominated Conterrion and Sugar but was fine with any of the other 3 players going home. At the veto competition, Tucker won ensuring he will cast the sole vote to evict one of his two allies either Conterrion or Sugar. Seeing him as the bigger threat, Tucker chose to evict Conterrion. Round 2 The final 3 celebrate making it to the final 3 together but then it is quickly back to business as they play in the 3 part final HOH. Cat won the endurance Part 1, Tucker beat Sugar in Part 2 meaning Cat and Tucker would face off in Part 3. Tucker wins the final part and the final HOH. He evicts Cat, a jury threat and underdog and decides to go to the final 2 with his ally, Sugar. Finale Jury